False Identity
by sakurafans
Summary: To prove his loyalty towards his Japanese friends, Syaoran is given one chance by the elders to fulfill his dreams of being with Sakura. Changing his identity, Syaoran must get Sakura to realize it’s him before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Here we go with another CCS story that will prolly go nowhere and somehow manage to consume hours of my time! **winks**. Oh! And yes, my other stories will be finished. After all, this is summer! I started "No More Sorrow". 2 summers ago? **sweatdrops** Thanks for your support everyone! I'm sorry to be so torturous for the slow updates O_O.  
  
Summary- On a mission to prove his loyalty towards his Japanese friends, Syaoran is given one chance by the elders to fulfill his dreams of being with Sakura. Changing his appearance and other physical necessities, Syaoran must get Sakura to realize it's him within 3 months or else suffer from unhappiness for the rest of his life.  
  
Prologue- False Identity  
  
Syaoran heaved a sigh as he walked through the corridors of the magnificent house occupied by the elders. His trudging footsteps echoed the way he felt. In his heart, a shadow of dismay poured through him. 'What do they want this time?' Syaoran thought disdainfully.  
  
Vivid images of the last time that he was called upon by the elders haunted his memories. In resignation to his mind, Syaoran reminisced about the past with a heavy mind.  
  
"Syaoran Li, you know that we have no choice but to decide on destroying all links between Tomoeda and you. From discreet observation during the last few years, we have noticed that it has ruined your ability to think clearly."  
  
"No!" Syaoran interrupted. "Those were the best days I have ever experienced and you can never take it away!"  
  
"Silence!" said the elder's harsh voice. "At first we chose to ignore your behavior, but the trip to Japan has had a bad effect on you. Remember your manners; you are not to interrupt or raise your voice to us!"  
  
Syaoran lowered his head cowardly with apologetic intentions, but closed his mouth hastily.  
  
"As I was preparing to say, you are not allowed to receive or give any calls to Tomoeda. You are not to write any letters, or give any acknowledgement towards that place. As a future leader of this clan, we all expect you to be strong and courageous. As of now your attitude is unattractive. Something has changed you, and we do not approve."  
  
As a shock ran through his body, Syaoran closed his eyes to think of what he'd say next to the cold men around him. His voice shook as a shrill plea came out of his mouth. "Why, after all these years, do you have to bring up this argument now? I was never happy until I went to Japan. There I learned what true friendship was and how to live. If you decide that I cannot have any connection to Japan, it will be your fault when I grow up to be a cruel person with an overcastting heart. It will be your fault when I bring the Li's to ruin!"  
  
"Quiet your insolence!" yelled an elder.  
  
"It's the truth," Syaoran said in a deadly tone. "You can't change me, or take away what I have come to love. You may eliminate my connections to Japan, but you will never be able to take away what lies within my heart."  
  
The head elder shook his head, controlling his fiery temper. With an equal fierce tone, the powerful man replied, "Don't be so sure about yourself. You are yet a boy, a mere toy in our hands. We want what's best for you and the future of this family. Your talk is ridiculous!"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth in argument, but before he could utter another word the elder let go of his control and said, "Leave! I don't even want to hear another word from your slanderous mouth!"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Syaoran proceeded to leave from the sanctuary in which his elders lie. Without another word, mostly in fear that he'd start yelling things he'd regret later, the 15-year old open the doors and began walking towards the training ground so that he could vent out his frustrations.  
  
Snapping out of the memory, Syaoran realized he had reached the magnificent doors. Closing his eyes and wishing for the best, he opened the doors and prepared for the worst.  
  
A/N- I just love these A/N things! (yeah, I know I shouldn't talk so much ^_~) I must admit, I absolutely hate prologues, and I had originally planned on not writing one. but this just sound so prologue-ish, that I had to call it that. More story to come soon so please stick around! 


	2. Chapter 1

Far away from the known   
  
Where I am is unknown   
  
I'm in a lost world   
  
Where friends are rarer than a green pearl   
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old   
  
Chapter 1- False Identity   
  
'Damn heart… why's it beating so fast?' Syaoran thought to himself knowing full well that his nervousness in facing the elders was what caused him to be a wreck.   
  
With timid steps, Syaoran hesitantly walked down the aisle of sanctuary in which his elders sat. In front of him sat seven looming men in intricate chairs. Each wore a black cape with flowing hoods that shadowed their faces and dark expressions. Their presence was intimidating and Syaoran felt himself weaken slightly at the sight of them.   
  
The man sitting in the middle removed his hood and looked directly at Syaoran. "Don't be shy, it was never in your character to be so uncertain," he said mockingly. Raising his arm that held a wooden staff in a forceful manner, the elder beckoned for Syaoran to stand before him.   
  
Upon reaching the area that he was supposed to stand, Syaoran lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior the other day. It was uncalled for."   
  
The man in front of him nodded thoughtfully. His glistening black hair and deep dark eyes danced with ferocious merriment as he looked at his relative. Heaving a sigh his voice rang with an intense clarity and rare kindness. "After you left, we called in your mother."   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he waited for more of the story to unfold.   
  
"I think that you've gotten your independence from that magnificent woman, for she fought for your ideas. She told us that you had strong feelings for a girl in Japan?"   
  
A blush rose to Syaoran's face as an image of Sakura flowed through his brain. With confidence in his voice he replied, "That's correct."   
  
"Why is she worthy for you? Why is she worthy to be a Li?"   
  
Syaoran coughed. A grin appearing on his face he said, "She's wonderful. At first I admit that I found her to be my ultimate rival. But her smile made me feel happier inside like I've never felt before. Sakura's character is incredible. She cares for others and makes me feel like I'm worthy for her. Her strength and belief in herself make her outshine all other girls whenever I look into her pools of emerald eyes."   
  
The elder smirked. "You make yourself sound like a lovesick idiot. So she makes you happy, what can she do for us? How do you know she won't take advantage of our influence in China, or she will never betray you? Your mom told us she was the mistress of the cards that we sent you to retrieve. What if she poisoned your mind so she could receive the cards herself?"   
  
"She's not like that! It's because of her courage and personal strength that she got the cards herself. Sakura is meant to hold those cards, not me. I don't see how you could make such judgments without having met her! If you knew her, you'd know she's not the type to betray people or that she'd be power hungry," Syaoran insisted.   
  
One by one, each of the elders faces shown in the light with apprehensive stares or contemplative glinting eyes. Syaoran shivered as a chill ran up his spine seeing such sinister looks. In a final attempt to gain the elders approval Syaoran said, "If nothing else, I love her. And to me, that's all that counts. I don't need you to tell me she's no good or hear that she's ruined my clear mind because it doesn't matter. With or without your approval, I can't help but love her."   
  
"You must understand Syaoran, that the clan is what matters in our mind. It's not about the happiness of each individual, but that as a group we must be powerful and united. As much as we want you to be happy with your life, we are uncertain about your interests in Japan. You may think that everything in your heart lies with that girl, but what do we know about her true intentions? Your mind is biased; your thoughts trivial..."   
  
Syaoran gulped and yelled, "But that's not fair!"   
  
"Let me finish!" the elder scorned. "The younger generation is so rude! What I was going to say is that we want solid proof. If you could give us proof that she doesn't just love your name, but your character and your true self, we will be pleased."   
  
Syaoran nodded slowly. "How do you expect me to obtain some evidence if you have forbidden me from talking to anyone from Japan?"   
  
"I was just getting to that. Learn some patience, it would do you some good," the elder said extra slowly so that Syaoran wouldn't jump to conclusions on what he was saying. "We have decided that if we did not let you give a substantial fight for what you want, you will never be a successful member of this family. If I remember clearly, last time we met you said, 'It will be your fault when I bring the Li's to ruin.' It struck something within us and we are willing to attempt giving you a test. Do you assent?"   
  
"A test?" Syaoran questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.   
  
The elder's face flashed for a second with a sly grin that made Syaoran feel perturbed. "It's not impossible, so don't look so worried. I can't believe that we strike such unkempt fear into you!"   
  
Syaoran huffed, "It's not fear, it's the fact that I know that as harsh elders you never let people off easy."   
  
"Of course it isn't easy, we want to give you a challenge! Are you ready to hear it? Or are you going to give up already?" the blacked haired man questioned, raising his eyebrows in a daring manner.   
  
Syaoran lifted his head and with a bold voice he proclaimed, "I'd never give up."   
  
"There's the confidence of a Li!" the man yelled triumphantly. "It's simply this: You will go to Japan and get Sakura to proclaim her love to you."   
  
Syaoran smiled and said, "I'll do it!"   
  
"Wait! That's not it. Before you go, we are going to change your identity. Your voice, your eyes, every physical feature will be changed with our dominant magic. When you reach Japan, everything will be different about you. We will also change your name and stature. If she fully loves you, she will see through the fa?ade."   
  
Syaoran's eyes began to fill with an uneasy sorrowful expression. His whole countenance shrank and with a despairing tone he said, "If my voice, my name, my whole appearance, and everything that makes me myself is gone, how will she know it's me? You're giving me something impossible!"   
  
"Impossible? Hardly! Improbable maybe, but definitely not impossible. You have your words and your personality. The second that you tell her that you're Syaoran Li, you will have accepted failure. You must have her figure it out in other ways. We are giving you three months. If you can't complete this task, you must submit to us and forget Japan. Is it a deal?"   
  
Syaoran lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling as if he'd already lost even though the test hadn't even begun. Closing his eyes and reopening them with a renewed vigor he replied, "It's a deal."   
  
Stepping up somberly in front of Syaoran, the black haired elder raised his wooden staff towards the ceiling. Pausing briefly he said, "Don't worry… we won't make you too ugly."   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. Then a forced smile came to his lips as he realized it was the elder's way of lightening up the mood in the room. He nodded as he felt an enormous power flow throughout the room.   
  
The air became misty as the man in front of Syaoran began to chant in an uncommon tongue. Several seconds passed by before Syaoran began to feel changes occur within his body. In amazement, the 15-year old boy felt his body tingle in ways he'd never felt before.   
  
Within a few minutes, the process was complete. The elder released the last fragment of magic and moved backward gracefully so he could sit down and rest. He said wearily, "I hope you are satisfied with it. You may go back to your room. The plane for Japan leaves tomorrow. Your new name will be Kasutarou Dai. Remember, you have three months and if you tell her your true identity before she figures it out you will be forced to forfeit. Any questions?"   
  
"No," Syaoran said. He gasped as he realized that his voice had lowered slightly in pitch and he sounded more menacing than he had before. "Thank you for this opportunity," he replied, testing his voice.   
  
The elder nodded favorably and motioned for Syaoran to leave. Syaoran bowed and left, mixed emotions running through his constant mind. 'As long as I believe in Sakura… I'm sure this will go okay. She will pass this test and gain the elders approval!' Syaoran thought triumphantly.   
  
He walked with his head held high out of the chamber doors; hope coursing through his differently maneuvered veins. The hallway was empty except for the heavy steps of Syaoran. Looking ahead of him, he noticed a circular mirror hanging as a decoration on a wall towards the side of him. In frantic haste, he ran excitedly to the mirror, greatly anticipating his new physical appearance.   
  
He approached the mirror and flipped himself in the direction of it so he could see himself clearly. Nearly losing his balance, he gasped at the sight of himself in horrid dismay.   
  
A/N- Chapter one! **cheers**. Um… I kinda left it cliffy… but not too much. What do you think Syaoran, I mean… Dai… looks like? LoL, I couldn't think up a better name. **sweatdrops**. I realize that 'the elders' are kind of a fandom thing, but it makes this story what it is so I had to put them in. Seven sounded like a good number, eh?^_~ Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully I'm bringing in some potential to this story. The song at the top is something I wrote and it's something I'll start off all chapters with to add some spice to it. I'm hosting a few contests, one of them being to write chapter 9 for "Destruction of Time"! I hope your vacation is going well… **dances to some hip Korean stuff as she leaves the room**. 


	3. Chapter 2

Changed in every aspect   
  
Looks to gain no respect   
  
I'm in dangerous territory   
  
Where friends are hidden and destroyed   
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old   
  
Chapter 2- False Identity   
  
'This has got to be some sort of cruel joke,' Syaoran thought to himself. Without another glimpse, he ran back towards the room in which the elders sat. He gazed at the intimidating double doors for a few moments catching his breath before going inside.   
  
Syaoran raised his fist in anger as he demanded attention from the dull elders. "This isn't funny!" he yelled rambunctiously.   
  
The head elder, who had previously been talking to the others in hushed tones turned around to face Syaoran with an amused expression. "What makes you think you can just charge in here like that? Personally, I think that the image suits you. After all, you are rebellious and now you look it."   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "But… but… that's not fair! No one could love me like this!"   
  
"Why not? If she loves you, she'll figure you out in any form and love you like that."   
  
"No!" Syaoran cried out in horror. "This is impossible! You've turned me into… into a…"   
  
"Punk?" the elder said, smirking. "Take a good look at yourself. You're not repulsive, just slightly daunting."   
  
"Won't you change it?" Syaoran begged.   
  
The elder glared, irritation rising into his course features. "Absolutely not. You are to keep that appearance for the next three months. Furthermore, you are to wear the garb provided to you along with the other items. Any more complaining out of your impudent mouth and we'll cancel this trip and replace our last ruling. If you must see the girl you love, you will see her like that. Do you understand?"   
  
Syaoran sighed realizing that he had no other choice. "I understand."   
  
"And again, you are dismissed. Please refrain from the intrusions from now on."   
  
Syaoran nodded and walked out of the room a second time, with lower hopes than ever before. Dragging his feet across the expensive carpet, Syaoran eventually made it to his room. With his back facing the bed, he opened up his arms as if he were being crucified and fell disheartened onto the bouncy comforter. 'Why me?' he thought sadly. 'I look like a freak!'   
  
After a few moments, Syaoran jumped off his bed. 'I can't just sit here so self-pityingly. The least I can do is take a better look at myself.'   
  
Realizing that the only full-length mirror that Syaoran had access to was in the living room, he decided that that's where he'd have to go. His bravery scattered, he began to walk briskly out his door.   
  
As he walked, a few passing servants gave him a questioningly look. Syaoran glared back out of impatience and kept walking. At the end of the hall, his servant Wei stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but are you lost? Would you like me to lead you to the door?" Wei said obediently.   
  
"Wei," Syaoran growled. "I'm Syaoran! Please move before I have the audacity to shove you out of my way."   
  
"Sir! That's uncalled for! You shouldn't pretend being someone you're not and threatening a high-level butler! I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."   
  
Syaoran lifted his head and attempted to maneuver around Wei's body. Wei refused to move and calmly kept Syaoran from passing him. Exasperated, Syaoran pushed Wei away, causing Wei to stumble over his feet.   
  
Brushing his pants, Wei regained his balance and walked away. Syaoran smiled and thought, 'High-level butler, eh? That's kind of funny. He just walked away!'   
  
The grand mirror nearly covered half of the wall as the punk-looking boy approached it cautiously. 'Is that really me?' Syaoran thought.   
  
The image in the mirror made Syaoran grimace. Within the mirror held the image of a 15-year old boy with pitch black eyes so dark that it was hard to find the beginning and end of his pupils. The black eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and held a piercing gaze on the rest of himself. His hair was a black and spiky, with bleached tips so painted with gel that it made him look like a medieval weapon. Tightly taut against his legs were black leather pants complimented with a black shirt clipped in various places with safety pins. His left ear and eyebrow held one piercing each along with an assortment of spiked jewelry on his arms and neck. In awe, Syaoran looked toward his left arm and saw a menacing dragon sketched. Blinking, Syaoran touched it. Realizing it was a tattoo, he shook his head and thought, 'That elder sure went overboard.'   
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, feeling like he was in a nightmare. Turning around and reopening his eyes, he was confronted with eight doe eyes. Syaoran raised his arm to his face and jumped back, his eyes becoming slightly overwhelmed.   
  
"Ah! What are you staring at?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Mooooooom!" a girl yelled.   
  
Before the girl could yell anything else, her three sisters clasped their hands over her face and said, "Shhhh… you don't want to call her over here. How often do we have such a sexy stranger in our house?"   
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and thought, 'Sexy stranger? That's disturbing to here from my sisters…'   
  
The girl nodded and said, "I don't think he's sexy. He looks like hideous!"   
  
Before she could call for her mom again, Syaoran's mom appeared followed by a compliant Wei. Wei smiled at Syaoran and pointed at him and said, "That's the one that was so rude as to ignore me earlier. I tried to reason with him, but he said he was Syaoran and pushed me out of the way."   
  
"Syaoran?! No way!" Syaoran's sisters screeched.   
  
Yelan nodded and addressed the girls first. "Daughters, please leave us," she commanded. They nodded and bowed leaving the room quietly, but not before they could get another glimpse of the mysterious stranger.   
  
After they left Yelan said solemnly, "I'm glad I never raised you to actually look like that. You like disturbed, Syaoran."   
  
Syaoran sighed with relief and said, "Why did they do this to me? It's as if they don't want Sakura to ever realize it's me!"   
  
Wei looked between Yelan and the boy and said, "This is Syaoran?! Are you sure? That's craziness, ma'am!"   
  
Yelan shushed Wei and addressed him politely. "This is Syaoran."   
  
Wei's eyes widened and bowed towards Syaoran in apology. In a rushing voice he said to Syaoran, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't recognize you."   
  
Syaoran smirked and said, "Don't worry, Wei."   
  
Wei smiled and stood silently to observe the rest of the conversation. Syaoran's mom nodded and said to Syaoran, "This isn't a punishment. I talked to the elders a few days ago and they told me they were going to do this and I approved."   
  
"You… approved?" Syaoran said incredulously.   
  
"Yes. Right now you look unapproachable, and if Sakura is worthy of you she will get to know you and fall in love with you… whether you are the chestnut haired boy she knows or the dark boy you are now. She'll see through the fake appearance and know you are Syaoran. Don't worry, dear boy. She's a strong girl and I firmly believe that things will go smoothly," Yelan explained.   
  
Syaoran nodded, slowly understanding. "Thank you for giving me a reason why I look so strange. I thought that they made me look like this out of spite."   
  
"The elders always have a reason. It's late and you better head off to bed, for tomorrow you have a long plane ride ahead of you."   
  
Syaoran bowed and left his mother and butler. Turning around the corner he was confronted by his sisters, who had been listening to the whole conversation on the other side. They giggled and were about to make comments but he sighed and walked past them.   
  
His room felt familiar to his unfamiliar body. Throwing himself onto his bed, he fell abruptly asleep only to be awakened hours later by a knowing on the door.   
  
"Wah?" he called sleepily. The door opened as Wei walked in, bowing to his master. "Your bags have been pre-packed for the plan trip today. We must leave within the next hour because the flight scheduled is an early one. Please be in the living room in forty-five minutes."   
  
Syaoran nodded and thanked him. Wei walked out of the room, leaving Syaoran wondering whether he dreamed that he looked like a stereotypical punk or whether it was true. Knowing that he was leaving for Japan today though, he knew it wasn't a dream. He rolled over and read that the clock said 8:30 am and groggily stepped out of bed.   
  
After taking a shower and redressing into his dark shirt and leather pants, Syaoran stared at his image in the mirror. 'I'm actually getting used to this,' he thought. 'I don't know about the jewelry and makeup though… it feels so gauche.'   
  
Syaoran walked into the living room to find Wei standing at the door, waiting patiently. Next to Wei stood an arguing Meiling. Syaoran smiled and watched Meiling complain, as she was notorious for doing.   
  
"Where's Syaoran? Why won't you let me see him?" Meiling whined.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Meiling. He's out for a while. Please don't stir up such an unruly commotion!"   
  
Meiling whimpered, "But he's my fianc?! I have every right to see him as I please!"   
  
Syaoran laughed inwardly and walked over to Wei and Meiling. He said briskly, "Let's go, Wei. We wouldn't want to miss that plane flight."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Wei left for the vehicle to pick up Syaoran. While Syaoran was waiting, he heard Meiling growl. He turned to her bemused and said, "What's wrong?"   
  
Meiling replied angrily, "I want to see my fianc? but no one will tell me where he is! And who the heck are you? You look like a cow!"   
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and said, "Gee… thanks for the vote of confidence…"   
  
The car, which Wei was driving slowly, rolled into the driveway and Wei nodded for Syaoran to enter. Before Syaoran left, Yelan appeared out of nowhere and said, "Good luck, my son."   
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, Meiling."   
  
As Syaoran entered the car, Meiling gave him a look of surprise. She looked up at Yelan and said, "You only have one son…"   
  
Yelan smiled and winked, leaving Meiling in a wordless stupor.   
  
The car ride went quick as Syaoran and Wei traveled to the airport. Wei looked at the road sternly as he said, "I'll be going to Japan with you so that you have a guardian. The elders have given me strict instructions that I must not be seen with you around Sakura or her friends so they do not become suspicious."   
  
Syaoran nodded and stared at the road, images of how he'd encounter Sakura within the next twenty-four hours. In his mind, he hoped that she wouldn't be scared of him and would be kind. He smiled as he thought of Sakura's sweet face smiling back at him and telling him she waited for him.   
  
Before Syaoran realized what was going on, he was standing at the base of the airport. Wei carried his luggage as they walked up to the airport lines. He noticed that his bag was made of black leather and he shook his head, laughing at how strange things had gotten within the last day.   
  
Upon entering the waiting area, Syaoran had to pass through a metal detector. Carelessly, he walked through the detector only to be slightly deafened by the loud noise around him.   
  
"What?" he said curiously as he felt two arms grab him and pull him over.   
  
"Kids these days," he heard the guard mutter as he pulled out his rod. Annoyed, the man said, "Remove those silly spikes of yours. Surely you know that they'll go off like they did."   
  
Syaoran nodded and reached for the clasp of his necklace. In dread, he realized that the necklace was stuck on him. "Erm…" he said worriedly.   
  
The guard tapped his rod impatiently. "What? You're keeping others waiting!"   
  
"It won't come off."   
  
"You're kidding," the guard said. He shook his head and yelled, "Ya know! It's people like you who ruin my day! Did you know that 9/10 kids that look like you get into trouble? You make the future look really desperate with your leather clothes and your bleached hair and your freak piercings."   
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "I'm sorry sir, but am I allowed to leave?"   
  
"Yeah! Get out of my sight! You're disgusting!" the guard hollered.   
  
Syaoran widened his eyes as Wei took him by the arm and pushed him along towards the plane. "Don't worry about it. You'll get plenty of bad reactions for your looks," Wei said. "It's not your fault, but it's just the way people deal with people who look like you. It's the first reaction to judge."   
  
Syaoran nodded, remember how Wei had acted the same way. 'Are all people really like this?' he thought, worried that Sakura would react to his appearance the same way the guard did.   
  
On the way to the plane, Syaoran noticed the eerie glances he received and heard an occasional "freak" as he passed by. He shook off the comments, feeling more and more hopeless that Sakura would be scared of him.   
  
Throughout the plane ride he felt uncomfortable, as people would gaze from their reading material to make sure he wasn't plotting something. He was about to go to sleep when a little girl from the seat ahead of him turned around to look at him. The girl was about five years old.   
  
"Hi!" she said cheerily.   
  
"Hi…"  
  
"My name is Kimiko! Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Syaoran… I mean I'm Dai," Syaoran said grimacing that he had forgotten that his name was different.   
  
"Hi Syaoran... Dai! You have two names? Can I call you Syaoran? It sounds funner. You look funny," Kimiko said, giggling with a light innocence.   
  
"You can call me Syaoran. Does my appearance bother you?" Syaoran asked.   
  
Kimiko shook her head and replied, "No. It's just weird. You're nice. Will you be my friend?"   
  
Syaoran smiled and was about to reply when he heard a voice next to Kimiko say, "Sit down! Don't talk to him!"   
  
Kimiko frowned and turned back around in her seat. She looked back through the crack of the chair's to see Syaoran, who winked and whispered, "I'll be you're friend."   
  
With a sweet smile, Kimiko laughed and cheered in her seat. She turned back around and started humming.   
  
Syaoran grinned fully for the first time the whole day and thought, 'She's so innocent. It kind of reminds me of Sakura. If Kimiko isn't scared of me and wants to be my friend, I'm sure that not everyone won't be as judgmental as the hot tempered guard.' With regained confidence, Syaoran looked out the plane window at the land below with new vigor. Images of Sakura in his mind brought him inner peace as he heard the pilot say, "We are about twenty minutes from landing in Japan. Please make sure all trays and chairs are set to their upright position…"   
  
Syaoran tuned out the rest of the conversation and thought, 'Please let this go okay…'   
  
The weather was bright and sunny as Syaoran exited the plane. He stretched and saw a jumpy Kimiko in front of him. She turned around and said in her little voice, "I hope I see you again, Syaoran! We're friends, right?"   
  
Syaoran waved back and replied cheerfully, "Of course we're friends! And as your friend, I'll see you again soon!"   
  
Kimiko danced and ran off to her parents, laughing happily as Syaoran watched her fleeting back with a smile on his face.   
  
Wei picked up his bags and took Syaoran to their temporary apartment a few miles away where Syaoran had stayed last time he was at Tomoeda. As he walked up to the doorway of the apartment he felt a person fly by him on rollerblades. He was taken aback and watched as a beautiful emerald eyed girl wearing a dress with wings and a plastic halo cried out quickly, "I'm sorry!" she called. To herself she muttered, "I'm late, I'm late! I hope Tomoyo understands..."   
  
'Sakura?' Syaoran thought, his eyes widening in surprise.   
  
A/N- I actually have another chapter of this story written, but I keep forgetting to post it O_O. Erm, I have a 2 week break from school now so hopefully I can nearly finish this fic! Thanks for the support! 


	4. Chapter 3

Arrived in a wistful splendor   
  
Its fleeting moment so tender   
  
I'm in an old memory   
  
Where friends don't realize I'm here   
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old   
  
Chapter 3- False Identity   
  
Syaoran gaped as the girl skated by him in a clumsy haste. Unable to hold his excitement Syaoran yelled, "Sakura!"   
  
Upon hearing her name, the girl came to an abrupt halt on her skates and flipped around expectantly. Seeing a boy from afar she squinted and said loudly so Syaoran could hear, "Did you call for me?"   
  
Too thrilled to remember he was in the shape as Dai, Syaoran ran up to where Sakura stood. He took a sharp intake of breath as he got to fully view Sakura for the first time in years. He felt like he was stuck in a dream seeing her shining emerald eyes and a kind face that he could never forget. In delight, he saw that Sakura had grown to be a mature teenager who was well shaped and had a pleasant aura. Smiling happily Syaoran said, "Sakura! I… I…"   
  
Throughout the past years he had made up conversations in his mind of him and Sakura. In his mind he'd tell Sakura that he loved her and she'd smile and things would go ok. But being in this situation at the present, he was at a loss for words.   
  
Sakura was greatly confused and it showed in the way her eyebrows raised when she saw Syaoran. She forced herself to smile as she asked wavering, "I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?"   
  
Every conversation that Syaoran had imagined had suddenly died within his heart. Taking a deep breath he replied controlling his voice so that it wouldn't show his sadness, "I didn't think you'd remember me. We went to the same elementary school as kids and I looked up to you. I never got the chance to tell you how much you meant to me…"   
  
Sakura sweatdropped and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, but I still can't remember you. From the way you appear, I'd think that you'd be someone that's hard to forget," she said sheepishly.   
  
Syaoran nodded, realizing that this conversation wouldn't get much farther. He offered his hand to Sakura and smiled as misery poured through his heart that Sakura didn't recognize him. "Then let's start this over. I'm Dai."   
  
Accepting his hand, Sakura placed her hand in his to shake it. After taking his hand, her eyes furrowed together as it seemed like she was thinking about something.   
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, concerned.   
  
Sakura took her hand back and said, "I'm sorry, it's nothing."   
  
"Nothing?" Syaoran prodded.   
  
Sakura laughed and answered, "It's just that for a second you reminded me of a guy I knew when I was in 4th grade. I don't know why though, you don't look or sound like him."   
  
Syaoran smiled as hope slowly coursed through his veins. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk again."   
  
"I would like that," Sakura said softly before yelling, "Ho-ee! I'm late! I'm sorry, but I've really got to go because I'm meeting up with a friend!"   
  
"I understand."   
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Bye Dai!" Waving quickly, she turned around and left going twice the speed she was going before she had run into Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran grinned happily and thought as he walked back to the apartment, 'Considering it was a first meeting, that went decently. She didn't seem too scared by my appearance and she said she'd like to see me again.'   
  
"Dai!" Wei's voice called from within the apartment as Syaoran walked up.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I know you have plans but don't you want to unpack your bags? You're going to be here for a few months, so surely you can spend the first few minutes getting yourself situated," Wei replied respectively.   
  
Syaoran shook his head and said, "No, I can unpack whenever I want to. It sounds like a waste to do that on my first day back."   
  
"Suit yourself, sir," Wei said, acting like any typical butler.   
  
Breathing in the fresh air, Syaoran began walking randomly. Without any particular sense of where he was going, he was surprised when he ended up at Tomoeda elementary school. Putting his rough looking hands against the fence lines, Syaoran looked at the school vividly remembering the past.   
  
Images of arguing with Sakura, only to end up helping her and blushing ferociously afterward made Syaoran chuckle to himself. He began walking again until he heard a voice from behind him call, "Yo! Kid!"   
  
Turning around, Syaoran saw a bunch of teenage kids run up to him. There were about seven of them, each with a look that said 'outcast' written on over them. He paused as they came up to him and said in disgust, "What do you guys want?"   
  
"Geez, don't be so harsh," the person said. "We saw you staring at the school for the little people and it seemed like you needed someone to accompany you. By the way, the quickest way inside is the backdoor that the teacher's use. They never lock it."   
  
Syaoran gave a questioning look. "Why do you think I want to get in?" he asked, a sudden interest sparking in him to talk to these people.   
  
"Televisions, phones, computers… there is plenty of useful stuff in there up for grabs."   
  
Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "Thanks, but no thanks." Taking that as his final words, Syaoran began to step away.   
  
The person stopped Syaoran by putting his arm up in a commanding way. He said slyly, "Not so fast. Apparently you're not from around here, and we thought we'd like to offer a helping hand. Whether you like it or not, it's obvious that you belong with us. That is, unless you're one damned good poser."   
  
Syaoran smirked as he deliberated, 'Oh… what you don't know…'   
  
"I'm Shizu, the leader of the group," the person finally introduced himself.   
  
Raising his eyebrows, Syaoran looked over Shizu. He had slick black hair to compliment his plain brown eyes. Dressed in a leather jacket and ripped baggy pants covered with chains, he looked like a classic miscreant.   
  
Untangling a girl around his shoulders, Shizu introduced her with pride in his voice. "And this is my girlfriend, Machi. Say hello Machi, my dear."   
  
"Hi," Machi purred, her soft voice echoing through the air. She raised her arm toward Syaoran with a beckoning wave, her long black fingernails seeming to reach out and touch him.   
  
"A real babe, isn't she?" Shizu demanded as more of a statement than a question.   
  
Syaoran looked at Machi. 'Babe isn't exactly the word that comes to mind,' Syaoran thought. Her hair was a dark brown with blonde streaks matted with gel and hair spray to make her appear menacing. A tight maroon midriff tugged at her full bodice while her tent-like pants were ripped in revealing places. Inwardly he grimaced, but Syaoran responded casually, "Sure."   
  
Shizu laughed wickedly and said, "You're pretty uptight for such a crazy looking guy. Lemme introduce ya to the rest of the group…"   
  
"No, that's ok. I really have somewhere I need to be," Syaoran interrupted.   
  
Shizu nodded and responded thickly, "Oh, I see how it is. You think you're too good for us?"   
  
"It's not that," Syaoran answered ominously.   
  
Shizu looked at Syaoran with questioning eyes that seemed to analyze Syaoran's behavior. With a final glance of approval he said, "It's all good. We'll hold your back for ya! I should have asked you this first, but what is your name?"   
  
"Dai," Syaoran said confidently, getting used to his new name.   
  
"Well Dai, if you ever decide you want a girl or ya need to get loaded, call on us!" Shizu said.   
  
Blinking absently Syaoran said, "Thanks…"   
  
Without any further conversing, Syaoran walked away. 'Get loaded? No wonder everyone thinks the appearance carries a bad attitude…'   
  
Reminiscing on memories of the past, Syaoran began walking for a few hours just taking in all the places he hadn't seen since he was younger. Before he knew it, the sun was setting and he was sitting with a lowered head on a bench near the penguin slide wondering where the day had gone. He hadn't seen Sakura for the rest of the day, which beset his mind with a sad dismay.   
  
'I wish I could have talked to her more,' Syaoran thought. 'I haven't felt my heart skip in such an obnoxious, giddy way for a long time.'   
  
As he was sighing and thinking intense thoughts, a girl walked up to him and said, "You look so lonely by yourself."   
  
Syaoran raised his head slowly and said carelessly, "Machi."   
  
She giggled and replied, "Why do you sound so dull? It's as if you don't want me to be here!"   
  
Syaoran remained quiet as he began looking at the dirt in front of his belted shoes.   
  
Machi squatted on the ground underneath Syaoran so that he would have to look at her. "Oh come on, Dai. Let me cheer you up!"   
  
As she finished talking, she placed her hand on Syaoran's leg and looked into his eyes. "You have gorgeous black eyes," she murmured.   
  
Syaoran took her hand and gently swiped it off his leg. "Where's Shizu?" he asked, suggesting her egress.   
  
"He said he had a task to take care of tonight, so I can play all by myself."   
  
"By yourself? That sounds good," Syaoran said briskly.   
  
Machi frowned and responded jokingly, "But I don't want to be alone."   
  
She put her hand back on Syaoran's leg as she sat on the ground innocently. "Dai, you're so irresistible."   
  
With that, she placed her second hand on Syaoran's other leg and raised herself out of the dirt. She stood in front of him and lifted her face till it was nearly touching his. With a throaty whisper she said, "You're too beautiful for me to ignore."   
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and looked away. He coughed and quickly brushed her hands off him. "I guess you don't understand my polite attempts so I'll say it straight out. I am not interested."   
  
Machi stood up straight and bit her lip. "Why are you so cold, Dai? You looked like you'd be the kind of guy who wanted some action."   
  
"Looks aren't everything."   
  
Shrugging, Machi decided to make her move. Before Syaoran could realize what was happening Machi had thrown herself on Syaoran's lap and had her legs tightly wrapped around him.   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he tried to react to what she was doing. As he tried to push her off, she lightened Syaoran's anxiety by caressing his cheeks.   
  
His face flying into surprised contortions, Syaoran said, "Get off me! What are you doing?"   
  
Machi smiled menacingly and replied curtly, "No guy that I want says 'no' to me."   
  
Confused, Syaoran didn't know what to do. The most she had done was sit on him and touch his face. Trying to decide what to do in this predicament, he was astonished when he saw her face close in on his with her eyes closed.   
  
Without even realizing what was happening, her lips where on his face, smothering him under her strapping grip. His eyes widened and he sunk into the kiss involuntarily as her voluptuous body hovered over him.   
  
"Why's Dai with that girl?" Syaoran heard a sweet sounding girl from afar ask.   
  
"Who's Dai?" another girl asked.   
  
"I met him earlier on my way to seeing you. He seemed like such a nice guy being as his appearance is so unapproachable. He kind of reminded me of Syaoran with his half-smile," Sakura said remorsefully.   
  
Syaoran recognized Sakura's sweet voice and pulled away from Machi without hesitation. Looking over to where Sakura was, their eyes made contact with each other.   
  
"I just didn't think he'd be that kind of guy," Sakura said to Tomoyo, staring straight into Syaoran's eyes with a pained expression.   
  
"You tend to trust people really easily, Sakura. It's just that people like him aren't very reliable…"   
  
"Let's go, Tomoyo," Sakura said quietly, breaking eye contact with Syaoran. They left a dazed Syaoran and bored Machi sitting on the bench.   
  
Machi growled, "Why did you stop? We can't let people like that ruin the mood we had going, Dai."   
  
Looking at Machi's face in pure revulsion he pushed her off his lap forcefully and onto the ground. Standing up and regaining his composure he glared down at Machi and said, "Don't you dare do that to me again or I swear I will make your life hell. I said I wasn't interested."   
  
Tears came into Machi's eyes. "Why don't you like me? I thought things were starting to go pretty well…"   
  
Words formed at Syaoran's lips but before he could say them, a very angry Shizu came dashing into the park. Picking up a crying Machi, he glowered at Syaoran and said, "I was passing by and I see Machi on the ground with tears in her eyes! Why is she crying? What did you do to her, Dai?!"   
  
"She was coming onto me and I didn't like it. Please tell her I'm not interested because she can't seem to get it through her head," Syaoran said straight-forwardly with vehemence.   
  
Shizu took in Syaoran's truthful answer with an astounded countenance. He nodded and looked toward Machi to see if she accepted Syaoran's words. Seeing her head bowed in shame, he shook his head.   
  
Syaoran's determined face was heavyset as he walked by Shizu and Machi. As he passed by Shizu, Shizu reach out and latently motioned for Syaoran to stop. In a defeated, yet cautioned manner he said, "I'm not going to do anything this time for your idiocy. I'm used to her going off behind my back, but if you ever touch her forcefully like that again and make her cry, I swear that I will kill you. Got it?"   
  
Syaoran smiled darkly. "Forcefully or not, I'd rather have never touched her in the first place.   
  
Shizu let go of Syaoran's shirt in amazement at the audacity that was being challenged towards him. He smiled slightly and left Syaoran to walk away.   
  
On his way to the apartment, Syaoran was trying his hardest not to punch himself for his stupidity. 'Why did I let her kiss me? Why did I even let that damned girl TOUCH me? Sakura's seen it and now she thinks I'm a terrible person. With this appearance, I was trying my hardest to not leave a bad impression on her. At this rate, I'll never get her to love me,' Syaoran thought pitifully.   
  
Reaching his apartment complex, he stared at the wall before slamming his fist into it. The wall cracked under Syaoran's burly arm. Pulling his hand back, he felt the blood trickle down his skin freely.   
  
Dejected, Syaoran walked into the door of his place making sure that he kept the tears from falling down his face.   
  
A/N- How was it? Ok, so I'm a TAD bit evil… at least it wasn't a cliffhanger! Sakura and Dai finally met! Sakura and Syaoran… Sakura and Dai… ehhhh… it's all the same to me, LoL. Also, like Kimiko, Shizu and Machi have some pretty decent roles in the story to support its growth. Nothing else much to say about the chapter except that it was HORRIBLE to write. LoL. I spent pretty much the whole day on it cause I couldn't get it to sound 'just right.' It still doesn't feel 'just right' but it's a bit better than it was. I've gotten a little feedback on the story, from which I greatly appreciate. Please review and tell me what you think! All comments welcomed^_^. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 recap- Words formed at Syaoran's lips but before he could say them, a very angry Shizu came dashing into the park. Picking up a crying Machi, he glowered at Syaoran and said, "I was passing by and I see Machi on the ground with tears in her eyes! Why is she crying? What did you do to her, Dai?!"   
  
"She was coming onto me and I didn't like it. Please tell her I'm not interested because she can't seem to get it through her head," Syaoran said straight-forwardly with vehemence.   
  
………Reaching his apartment complex, he stared at the wall before slamming his fist into it. The wall cracked under Syaoran's burly arm. Pulling his hand back, he felt the blood trickle down his skin freely.   
  
Dejected, Syaoran walked into the door of his place making sure that he kept the tears from falling down his face.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Deprived of her smile   
  
My actions were so vile  
  
I'm in my own imagination  
  
Where friends are a crazy dream   
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old  
  
Chapter 4- False Identity  
  
Wei sighed as he knocked on Syaoran's door for the second time that morning. "Sir, you really have to get out of that room. It's unhealthy to be in there for such a long time."  
  
A groan was emitted from Syaoran's room. "Just go away," his dark voice growled.   
  
Wei sighed dejectedly. "It's ridiculous to lock yourself in that room for four days! I'll leave you alone if that is your wish, but if you waste your three months like this, you'll never get that girl to realize who you are. Is that what you really want?"  
  
Like the rebellious teenager he had become, Syaoran proceeded to yell in a cruel tone, "Leave me alone!"   
  
As Wei left the premises, Syaoran lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling that had grown to be familiar within the past few days. Thoughts of his actions haunted his disconsolate mind.   
  
'Why did I let Machi kiss me? Why did I even let that bitch TOUCH me? I'm here for three months and I've already disgraced myself in front of Sakura. Why did Sakura have to see me like that? I bet Sakura can't stand the thought of me now, after all, I've degraded myself to be some freak player…' Syaoran thought. It had been all he could think within the time he spent sprawled across his fluffy bed. He continuously thought in circles, rethinking the same thoughts about how Sakura must be disgusted at him, further bringing his confidence down and depression up.  
  
But among his thoughts of Sakura and his terrible actions with Machi, were Wei's commanding words. 'I'll leave you alone if that is your wish, but if you waste your three months like this, you'll never get that girl to realize who you are,' repeated liked a broken disc in his mind. Then he saw Sakura- the girl of his dreams, being torn away from him because he didn't even try to get her to know him. Sakura- the girl of his dreams, would forever be a girl of dreams if he didn't do something soon.   
  
"GAHHHHHHHHH!!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, finally sitting upright in his bed. "Wei's right! That darned butler is right! I've gotta get out of here! I'm driving myself crazy!"  
  
Syaoran proceeded to the door of his room, a mixture of angry, fearful, and wishful thinking filling his contorted face. At the door, Syaoran heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama! I was about to get you some Prozac…" Wei said with an unnatural joking expression.   
  
"Gee thanks, Wei. I appreciate your concern but I think you should be more concerned for yourself."  
  
Wei suddenly looked worried and asked Syaoran quizzically, "Really? Why should there be any concern for me?"  
  
Syaoran smirked and responded viciously, "Depression, of course. Maybe you should get some of that Prozac. I can't think of anything more depressing than to be a butler."  
  
Wei shook his head, a smile etching itself on his face. He briefly saw Syaoran wave behind him and walk out the door, but gladness warmed him knowing that Syaoran was finally getting control of whatever situation he was in.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was a lot less overcome with the feelings of relief because he didn't know what he was going to do, or where he was going to go. Walking through Tomoeda, he passed by the park that now left a shadow of regret in his mind of not only a few days ago, but a few years ago. Sighing in resignation, he sat down in a swing and stared at the ground, gently rocking.   
  
His buckled shoes continuously hit the dirt, throwing the sand in all directions and making it appear that a mist was enclosed around him. Taking advantage of the surreal situation, Syaoran closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had been on the swing.  
  
'Fourth grade,' Syaoran thought. 'I sat in the swings with Sakura to tell her I had to go back to China after the cards had been caught and transformed. We were both so disheartened, but I was left with no choice- I HAD to go. No words could express how terrible I felt telling her I'd be walking out of her life. But I told her I'd come back… too bad I had to come like this…'  
  
The pain and regret had stayed with him for years, along with the burning love and want. Syaoran, the machine, didn't know how to control the feelings, and was always at a loss when anything romantic would be involved. Situations like the one he was in left him in a daze, one where he didn't know what to do. 'This park seems to bring more distress than anything else,' Syaoran thought, standing up.   
  
Knowing that he couldn't wander aimlessly through town the rest of the day because he'd only feel guilty, he decided to walk to Seijou High School. After all, a glimpse of his sweet angel he had seen before was better than not seeing Sakura at all.  
  
Looking through the gates that surrounded the school was like looking through the bars of a prison cell. He wouldn't get past the gates since he wasn't enrolled and strolling through would bring too much attention to him. Emitting what felt like the millionth sigh that day, he looked into the school longingly, noticing kids walk the campus obliviously to his deep stare. Before he could find Sakura he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Want a cigarette?" a lazy voice said.  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw a figure under a tree. Shaking his head, Syaoran responded briskly, "Aren't you supposed to be in school? On the other side of the school gate?"  
  
"Pitiful, you couldn't even answer the question," the person replied, sarcastically sweet.  
  
"Dammit! I don't want a cigarette! I don't want a thing from you!"  
  
"Not even my girlfriend?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and said angrily, "I thought I made this perfectly clear to you, Shizu. I don't want your slut girlfriend."   
  
Shizu's legs were kicked out in a comfortable position, as he leaned his upper body against the tree and sat casually. He rolled his cigarette languidly between his fingers, placed it in his mouth, and talked around it, slowly breathing in its intoxicating fumes. His laid-back voice seemed to float through the air like a whisper in the breeze. "I didn't say I was going to offer her. You're so odd, Dai."  
  
Syaoran didn't know whether he wanted to repeatedly kick Shizu or smirk. He chose the latter. "From you, that's hardly an insult."  
  
"Wasn't meant to be one. Calm down, drama boy. Even though I said I'd kill you if you hurt Machi, somehow I don't think I'd get very far. Relax a little, bud."  
  
As if being called 'drama boy' wasn't enough, at the sound of Machi's name, Syaoran shuddered.   
  
Noticing his sudden coldness to hearing Machi's name, Shizu commented seriously, "You really don't like her, huh?"  
  
Syaoran glared at Shizu and was about to make a sarcastic comment about him being really slow when Shizu said, "I don't blame ya." Observing Syaoran's shocked expression Shizu redeemed his poor taste by saying, "Don't get me wrong, she's my girlfriend, I love her."  
  
"Really? What is love then? She fools around behind your back and provokes others with revealing clothes. She obviously isn't too bright, because every time I told her to go away she didn't seem to understand… how can you love her after knowing she's such a tramp?" Syaoran asked, confused at Shizu's reasoning.  
  
Shizu breathed out a sigh of smoke and said, "I can't help it. She may give herself a bad reputation and do terrible things, but I still love her. If I'm not there for her, than who will be? After all, in the end of all her charades, she'll still come back to me. I'm not a perfect person either, heck, I'm ditching school to smoke. Relationships along with life aren't always flawless and things aren't always the way I want them to be. But they get better… oh… they definitely get better."   
  
Shizu began to laugh- nearly cackle, making Syaoran feel disturbed, but strangely at ease. 'Love sure can be strange. But it makes sense. Sakura will know I'm not perfect. After all, a perfect guy would never have left her. I know she still cares, since she said to Tomoyo that I reminded her of… me… eh, I know she still cares! I'll just have to redeem myself. She'll realize that I'm Syaoran, and she'll love me! If Shizu can love Machi after all she's done, then I think I'm doing pretty well. I just want to feel like everything is going to be okay…'  
  
Syaoran towered over Shizu; who kept rambling. "Listen Dai, I don't want to be your enemy. You seem like an alright guy, bizarrely polite and decent for having such a frightening appearance. Maybe you just have problems…" Shizu started mumbling, but regaining his senses finished, "… but I guess we all do… are you SURE you don't want a cigarette?"  
  
Offering him a cigarette by flashing it in front of Syaoran's imposing body, Syaoran looked down on the small stick with a curious look in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't, but the devil inside him was curious.   
  
"On second thought… maybe a cigarette wouldn't be so bad," Syaoran said, his foreign voice saying foreign words while sitting next to Shizu against the tree. He felt like he was in a desperate stupor, losing Sakura and gaining her at the same time. Sakura would forgive him for being an idiot by kissing Machi, he would make sure she did, but would she figure things out?   
  
'What am I doing?!' Syaoran though, kicking himself mentally for saying such a stupid thing. 'Well… I'm sure the elders would be happy I'm acting the part of a psychotic boy, besides, one cigarette won't hurt me…'  
  
A/N- STUPID SYAORAN! Ok kids (lol, I know most people reading this aren't kids… but I just wanna feel like a lecturing mother without being a mother, sounds like fun), don't smoke! Smoking… bad! LoL, I hope I didn't make Syaoran too out of character, but I need him to become a better friend with Shizu, it leaves more room for development later. Besides, he's not thinking right… he's drunk off desperation from Sakura **coughs**. Silly boy, he really doesn't know how to handle situations, huh? I hope the chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment… BTW, the Prozac comment was because some friends of mine and me have this joke going with how the world needs Prozac, and besides, depression seemed to fit it^_^ Um, I'm starting a new site on fanfic soon **dances**!   
  
Disclaimer: (when was the last time I wrote one of those?! O_O;;;) Anyway, I OBVIOUSLY don't own CCS… yeah… I don't own Syaoran. **cries**, well, I own Dai in a halfway sense, right? And yeah… if he's hot and acts Syaoranish… heck, good enough for me, ahahaha! 


	6. Chapter 5

Talked to a new friend  
  
His advice he did lend  
  
I'm in a nightmare  
  
Where friends aren't friends at all  
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old  
  
Chapter 5-   
  
Syaoran couldn't stop coughing. The feeling of an alien chemical sweeping through his head left a burning sensation in his throat. Though he tried to hold back the oddly glorious, painful feeling, the coughs made him look out of control.  
  
"You're kidding," Shizu said with a look of surprise that made his eyebrows rise.  
  
Regaining his composure, Syaoran said wistfully, "Kidding? I never told a joke."  
  
"You've never smoked before."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and replied, "Well, it's true that I don't have any smoking skills to flaunt like you…"  
  
Shizu, unable to hold back fits of laughter and said between gasps of air, "I can't believe it! You're like 'goody-two shoes'! You're the most ridiculously ludicrous person I have ever met! It's almost… disgusting."  
  
Syaoran stuck the cigarette in his mouth and let the smoke dance circles through the crisp, clean air. Making sure he didn't breathe in the smoke to deeply he said, "I'm disgusting? What about this trash stick in my mouth? It's vile."  
  
"Fine, so it's not the best thing for ya," Shizu agreed. "But you're such a… decent guy. What's with the salient appearance? Really Dai, what's the story behind you?"  
  
Syaoran smirked and said, "No story, I'm just a decent guy with an obtrusive appearance, like you said."  
  
Shizu flagrantly raised his chin to make his point to Syaoran. "I get it, you just don't trust me."  
  
"If I remember correctly, you threatened to kill me a few days ago…"  
  
Shizu smirked and elucidated to Syaoran, "With those nasty chains around your neck, I doubt I'd get very far. And I thought I clarified this… I don't hate you, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment when I saw Machi crying. Like I said, I love her and I don't want to see her hurt by some new droll in town."  
  
Syaoran, though he didn't realize that his shoulders had tensed up throughout the conversation, suddenly felt them drop as he began to feel more at ease with his new friend. He laughed skimpily and responded, "Am I really that amusing? I don't think I've ever been called a droll before…"  
  
"You're most definitely amusing. Ya know, Dai, I should get you drunk…"  
  
Syaoran threw the cigarette out of his mouth and rolled his head over to Shizu and asked disdainfully, "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Shizu shrugged. "You just need to open up a little more. There's something about you, it's almost as if you aren't even yourself. You're like a big tough guy with the heart of a bunny…"  
  
Syaoran laughed, cutting off Shizu. "A bunny?"  
  
"Yes… a bunny rabbit. I think that you have this big crisis going on in your life and you're locking all your emotions up into your heart. First I see you at Tomoeda Elementary, and now here at the high school. It's almost as if you're searching for someone, but at the same time, you're broken on the inside…"  
  
Syaoran tried to hold back a look of surprise by denying everything Shizu had said by defending himself. "Interesting feedback. But at the same time, I think you are very naïve. Not everything in the world is about fake love, smoking, drugs, and sex."  
  
"Really? Then what is life about? If not for having some fun?"  
  
Syaoran stood up and glared his famous 'Syaoran glare' at Shizu. "It's about having honor through protecting the ones you love… truly love. It's not about finding some cheap girl and calling it 'love' and it's not about taking random smoke breaks. Life is about realizing all you want is a certain girl, and having her fully love you back. It's about finding happiness by having a balance of friendship, family, and integrity."  
  
Shizu sneered back, "And which of those do you have? Since you have come here, have you made any friends? What about those people out there that are in broken families or don't even have people to call family? Integrity? You talk about how it's wrong to love a girl that won't love back, but I have yet to see you with a girl. You talk about how it's wrong to drink and smoke, but you just smoked yourself. You don't have the balance that you talk of. You're just a filthy hypocrite."  
  
"What do you know about me? You've talked to me three times! What do you know of my family and friends?"  
  
As Shizu was coming up with a snazzy comeback for his new friend, the bell to symbolize the end of school rang. Much to his amazement, Shizu noticed that Syaoran wasn't even paying attention to their conversation anymore. Instead his eyes were focused on a girl.   
  
Shizu rolled his eyes and said, "Don't bother, Dai."  
  
At the sound of his pen name, Syaoran regretfully returned his focus back to Shizu. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shizu pulled out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He pointed the tobacco filled stick at Sakura and said, "The girl. The one you were staring at, don't bother."  
  
Syaoran blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, before they hardened in anger. 'He just called Sakura, my Sakura, something unforgivable. How dare he!' he thought, as angry thoughts filled his mind. Trying to control his temper, Syaoran replied in a deadly tone, "What was that?"  
  
Not noticing how Syaoran sequestered his fuming emotions, Shizu continued briskly, "You're really daft, Dai. I know you heard me. I don't know what you know about her, but that girl is Kinomoto."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, I know," Syaoran replied, with a disdainful monotone.  
  
"Then you must know how she doesn't get emotionally attached with any guy… for too long."  
  
Syaoran fought his hardest to keep his breath under control. "Please… elaborate…"  
  
"She doesn't stay with any guy for too long. She pretends like she cares for them and then breaks their heart without any regard of how they feel. It's sickening to see. My friend once told me she slept with him and then broke up with him the day after. No guy has ever broken her icy shield."  
  
'Sleeping around? Icy shield? I talked with Sakura a few days ago, and she acted like the nicest person I had ever met. She had a nice feeling aura, and had the same clumsy haste she had when we were young. She even wore an angel costume… just like the angel she was. IS,' Syaoran thought, so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't catch what Shizu said next.  
  
"I'm sure that's what people always say about Machi too though… but after all, they ARE pretty good friends."  
  
Syaoran began choking. "What was that?! Since when are they friends? I saw them at the park and they acted like they hardly knew each other! Sakura gave me an agonized look when she saw me with your girlfriend! And Tomoyo told her not to trust people like me. I can't believe what you're saying is true. Sakura is just too great of a girl to be what you say she is."  
  
"Wow, Dai, I didn't know you had it so bad. You've been bewitched by the cunning Kinomoto girl. Believe me, you're not the only one. She always traps the guys with her sweet smile and angelic beauty. And that oblivious friend of hers, Daidouji, is so much in love with her friend that she doesn't even notice what a crazy person Kinomoto has become."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and argued, "I just can't believe such blasphemous words."  
  
"If you can't believe what I say, then look over there and see for yourself," Shizu said, pointing his finger slothfully at where Sakura stood.  
  
Syaoran obediently followed Shizu's finger to where Sakura. Only this time when he spotted Sakura, he noticed she wasn't alone. Next to her was an irritated looking Daidouji… alongside the unscrupulous Machi.   
  
A/N- Say it isn't true! LoL, well… I'd rather you speak your own mind, but ya know what I mean. I needed a bigger twist in the story, and this seemed to fit the way I wanted it to. Don't worry, I'm an S+S fanatic. After all, Syaoran is a kawaii pain in the butt sometimes… especially when he's OOC **winks**. Please tell me what you think! After all, I've gotten this far^_~. I'm sorry if I got carried away with the big words, I had some of last year's English vocabulary out, and some of them were just too tempting not to add into the story for a little spice. Spice is yummy^_^.   
  
PS- Silly disclaimer- I own Syaoran! **coughs** No really… if I owned CCS I wouldn't bother with fanfic, I'd be writing that new manga that they are releasing… something about drugs and gay men… 


	7. Chapter 6

What I heard was disgraceful  
  
I'd almost wish it were dull  
  
I'm in your thoughts  
  
Where friends are twisted and obscene  
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old   
  
Chapter 6-  
  
The thought of Machi even talking to Sakura made Syaoran want to gag. Now he saw that they were friends. Or so it appeared.   
  
Using his acute ears Syaoran tried to listen to what they were talking about.  
  
"Sakura, why do you look so down? It's been four days!" Machi cried out in frustration.  
  
Syaoran saw Tomoyo's lips move as she lowered her head to mutter, but he couldn't hear what she said. He smirked because he could tell that it was obviously something that insulted Machi.  
  
"What was that Daidouji?!" Machi asked Tomoyo icily.  
  
Tomoyo smiled pleasantly and replied as sweet as she could, "Oh, it was nothing. I was just muttering to myself about how I had planned to have an outfit finished four days ago for Sakura. When you mentioned it, I remembered those clothes… sorry for the disturbance."  
  
Machi nodded suspiciously and addressed Tomoyo. "You should be sorry, you're such a pathetic person." Whipping her head upward in a snobbish fashion, she resumed talking to Sakura. "You haven't said a word, Sakura! What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura smiled faintly, making Syaoran shudder in anticipation of what she'd say. 'Four days ago? That's when I kissed Machi…' he thought.  
  
Sakura's voice was seemed evanescent in the wind as she asked quietly, "How did he kiss?"  
  
Machi knitted her eyebrows together and asked, "How did who kiss? Shizu is by far the greatest kisser I've kissed yet, after all, if he wasn't I doubt we'd still be together. But last period, Tachi did please me a little… and Yero slobbers all over the place, it's rather gross, but that's what I get for going to the movies with him last night. Ediel is satisifying, but I haven't kissed him since…"  
  
Sakura interrupted, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Dai! How did DAI kiss?"  
  
Machi growled at the sound of 'Dai' and scolded Sakura, "I almost forgot! You came along as we were kissing! And then he threw me off of him! You are SO inconsiderate! He seemed kind of inexperienced and had a lazy mouth… but I bet it would have gotten better if you didn't show up!"  
  
Sakura almost seemed glad until Machi continued, "But it doesn't matter now anyway, he's probably the biggest jerk I have ever met."  
  
"Jerk?" Sakura asked, an innocent expression filling her face.  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't much of a sport, and he is obviously BAD NEWS. Do you like him?" Machi asked mischievously.   
  
"I had met him and thought he seemed like a nice person…"  
  
Machi seemed to get a glint in her eyes as she viciously said. "Nice person? Ahaha… well, he's a pervert that likes to slap girls around. He kept playing with my hands and then after he kissed me he tossed me off his lap… almost like I was a toy. He's obviously one of those freaks that like to play with girls, cause them pain, and then throw them out."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "That's horrible! But… didn't you say his kiss seemed… inexperienced? You have a pretty crazy reputation, so I'm sure you couldn't be wrong…"  
  
Machi laughed and made a quick response. "It was just a deploy so that I'd think he was innocent and wanted a random kiss. I wouldn't go around spreading this though, he actually threatened to make my life hell!"  
  
Sakura's eyes kept growing bigger at every moment that Machi made Syaoran seem like a grotesque person. She looked down, disappointed. Machi took no notice and said, "It's ok! There are plenty of other guys out there! I've hooked you up with plenty, if you really want another…"  
  
In hearing the conversation, Syaoran almost ran over to Sakura to tell her how Machi wasn't telling the story right. As he was about to lift his foot to run over, he felt Shizu grasp his shoulder.  
  
Syaoran turned around to face Shizu, anger exploding in all his moves. "THAT BITCH! How dare she lie like that! How DARE SHE! She's corrupted Sakura- can't you tell? She's the one that hooks up Sakura with the guys, no wonder Sakura is getting a bad reputation, she's going around with that slut!"  
  
Shizu punched Syaoran in the cheek, the unexpected blow making Syaoran run into the fence. As Syaoran was about to rush into Shizu to prepare himself for a fight, Shizu sat down at the tree and waved his hand at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you."  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and sweatdropped. Then as anger marks appeared on his head, he yelled, "Then what the heck was that?"  
  
"You're disgracing the name of my girlfriend, and I won't tolerate it," Shizu said simply, his attention to the smoky air around him.  
  
Syaoran growled, "It's all true though!"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhh… that's beside the point," Shizu argued.  
  
Syaoran sighed and said in defeat, "Fine then, I'm sorry for shoving the truth of your terrible- I mean… 'different' girlfriend into your face. She's lied to Sakura and made Sakura seem like a bad person to the everyone else though, and I can't abide by that."  
  
Shizu said carefully, not wanting to anger Syaoran any more, "But did Machi really lie?"  
  
"YES!" Syaoran argued.  
  
"Think about it, Dai. She said that you were an inexperienced and lazy kisser… she never said that you were coming onto her. In fact, she basically said you didn't want to kiss her… but it just wasn't taken that way. You DID toss her off you and you did threaten to make her life hell. Machi just… rearranged the story to her liking. It's your own fault for doing what you did."  
  
Syaoran was stunned into a speechless misery. 'Dang it! How could things get so screwed up like this? I have no one I can talk to in order to get closer to Sakura and whatever I do will be undone by Machi. What is there that I can do?'  
  
"That really gotcha, didn't it?" Shizu stood up and patted Syaoran on the back. "Dai, I really pity you. You seem so lost and vulnerable. But now that school's over, I can officially start roaming with my buds. Care to join us?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I've just got to think a little bit. I feel a bit overwhelmed."  
  
Shizu nodded. "If ya ever need anything, I'm usually all over the place. You're bound to see me around sometime."  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said bluntly.  
  
Shizu tossed a worried glance toward Syaoran before walking away. "He's getting odder every time I talk to him…" Syaoran heard Shizu say to himself.  
  
If the situation wasn't so dismal, Syaoran would have smiled. However, as things stood, Syaoran felt like all thoughts in his mind had crashed down. In the past few minutes, he found out that the girl that he loved so dearly was a friend of the person he had already hated, that hated person was telling stories to make Syaoran seem even more terrible for making a mistake, his loved one apparently 'slept around', had no emotional attachments, and was building herself a bad reputation.  
  
'I almost want to lock myself up in my room for another few days…' Syaoran thought, a wave of burning feelings sweeping through his body. 'But I'm not that dumb… I'll just have to find a solution.'  
  
As he turned away from the school, he felt his determination to gain Sakura grow stronger. Having no idea what to do next, Syaoran stopped to think.  
  
Almost depressed enough to walk back to the apartment to Wei's gluttonous ways, Syaoran was delighted to see a miracle walk in front of him.  
  
The miracle walked toward him with a set face full of resentment that would sometimes disappear by a glow of dark purple hair…   
  
A/N- Wow… I wrote this… a long time ago, lol. But what I found really amazing was… there were people on the watch list and on my notify list! **cries** I must be a real let down to you guys… I'm sorry! I have every intention of finishing every story that I have written! Please continue with the feedback, for all you non-writers out there… you wouldn't believe how uplifting it is to see reviews, and to the writers- you know what I mean! (that is if anyone still reads my stories, lol) 


	8. Chapter 7

She was sweet and innocent  
  
Now she's gone insane to some extent  
  
I'm in a field of memories  
  
Where friends are drowning in conceit   
  
Others are happy   
  
It's a vacation for freedom   
  
But I've been separated   
  
And long for the old  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
The girl seemed to be a bit… crazy in Syaoran's eyes. She had walked up to him and wouldn't stop ranting for the past few minutes. Everything she said she had repeated a few dozen times, and now Syaoran was starting to get tired and annoyed of the dreary repetition.  
  
Yet, her voice was beautiful, almost like a singer that carried some melancholy tune that would be stuck in people's heads. The girl complained, "It's people like you that have ruined my precious Sakura! At first I tolerated it, but now I can't stand it! I'm no longer special in the eyes of my best friend. You… punks have made Sakura, the wondrous angel into a confused girl that is getting a bad reputation among those that respect her. I hate people like you! You, who kisses skanks like Machi in the park while lusting after others, you filthy player!"  
  
Syaoran smirked and said, "You've gotten quite rambunctious, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo kept going, "And you make my friend into a person she isn't! I love her and treasure my friendship, and you try to convert her into a… a… how did you know my name?"  
  
"Eh, Sakura mentioned your name to me when I talked to her a few days ago."  
  
"EXACTLY! You're trying to make her into a punk-type slut! Please don't! She isn't like that! I love her… I love…" Tomoyo couldn't continue her rants any longer. She started to cry, crumpling to her knees before Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Syaoran knelt down beside Tomoyo. In effort to comfort his oblivious friend of his identity he said, "Don't worry."  
  
"How…" Tomoyo sniffed, "How could I… I not… worry? She's being torn apart by you freaks and she doesn't even realize it."  
  
Syaoran placed an awkward arm around Tomoyo and tried to reassure her once again. "I'm not going to hurt her… please don't worry."  
  
Tomoyo seemed to gain her authority once more as she pushed Syaoran's arm off hers. "I HAVE TO WORRY! I see how you play! You've even tried coming onto me! I can't believe you'd go so low as to take advantage of an emotionally hurt person! Why shouldn't I worry about Sakura?"  
  
Without even having to think about what to say Syaoran replied, "Because I love her."  
  
Tomoyo seemed stunned before laughing. "Oh, that's a good one! You LOVE her? You expect me to believe that?"  
  
Syaoran said simply, "Yes."  
  
Tomoyo scoffed in reply. "No! You obviously have no idea what love is. I've known Sakura since we were in elementary school- we went through everything together. There were no secrets between us. Unlike you, who go kissing girls like Machi and claiming love for someone else, I have sincere love for Sakura."  
  
Syaoran glared at the insult that was being thrown to him. But realizing how the statement held some truth, he lowered his head in shame. "We all make mistakes."  
  
Tomoyo almost looked forgiving. Before her face could show any pity, it was hardened once again as she said in disgust, "But some people make bigger ones than others."  
  
"Don't you get it? I'm SORRY! Is it my fault that Machi threw herself and me and gave me one of the most horrid experiences of my life?"  
  
"That's not what she told us. Maybe that wasn't your fault, but it's definitely your fault for dressing so audaciously and hanging around people who aren't any good."  
  
Syaoran sighed, exasperated and sick of having argued so much in one day. "Tomoyo, what proof do you have that dressing like this is my fault? You've talked to me once- what do you really know about me? What happened to such an innocent person of the past? You're not only bitter, but stereotypical as well."  
  
Tomoyo huffed and yelled, "Fine! I don't know much about you, but you don't know anything about me either! You have no way of knowing whether I'm an innocent person or not, and it is revolting to hear I'm stereotypical of the way you act because it's obviously the truth. You have a cigarette butt at your feet, you were talking to the no-good Shizu, and you obviously don't have very many ethics."  
  
Syaoran looked at the sky. Attempting to run his hand through his hair and realized he had spikes, he smiled nervously. Seeing Tomoyo's angry look though brought him back to reality and he said quietly, "I understand that you don't like me. You've made it very clear by repeatedly telling me what an appalling person I am. But I don't know what else I can say to convince you that I'm not out to hurt Sakura. I've apologized for my previous actions and I've tried rationalizing with you, but you are obviously so resentful that you won't even listen to me. If you love Sakura so much, why aren't you trying to separate her from people like Machi? If you REALLY love Sakura, why aren't you helping her through her troubling times? People like me harm her? What about the people she turns to that ends up being bitter castaways? Help! If you don't, you're no better than anyone else in her life. Actually, you'll be worse. All you will be is a hypocrite."  
  
Not wanting to evoke any more comments out of Tomoyo, Syaoran turned around to leave. Waving his hand behind him to say goodbye to the now stunned Tomoyo, Syaoran smirked and said sarcastically, "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a cigarette break once in a while."  
  
Too tempted not to look behind him, Syaoran took one last glance at Tomoyo's face. She seemed frozen where she stood, a startled looking statue that was waiting to be pooped on by random pigeons.   
  
Syaoran felt like laughing and screaming at the same time. He almost felt giddy thinking that there was an apparent false image of Sakura being portrayed because of Machi. According to what Tomoyo had said, Sakura wasn't a bad person- she was just confused and misguided because of the treachery that Machi had twisted into her life.   
  
But now he had to figure out how to save Sakura himself. 'I don't know if I can depend on Tomoyo, but there has to be something I can do in the meantime. I suppose if I bombarded the Shizu gang, I might eventually meet her again. Machi is telling her what a jerk I am though… gah!! I feel like I'm walking in circles!'  
  
Syaoran ended up at his apartment, half the day gone by. He sighed dejectedly and walked in, only to be met by Wei.  
  
"How has the day been, sir?" Wei said pleasantly.  
  
"Interesting," Syaoran replied curtly, before dismissing himself into his room to spend the rest of the day in confusion.  
  
"He better not be in there for another four days," he heard Wei mutter, laughing to himself in glorious dismay.  
  
A/N- Ok, this is a short chapter and we've determined I'm a slow writer OO. But it's summer! Hallelujah! This will be finished! Hang in there! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Maybe I could bump into her on the street 'on accident' and strike up a conversation with her," Syaoran found himself saying to Shizu the next evening.

The two of them sat in the empty parking lot of Seijou High atop of a random car. School had ended and the weekend was about to begin. However, Syaoran had no idea how to get to Sakura, and he thought that Shizu would be his best bet. Shizu was lying on the top of the car, watching the clouds go by as if there wasn't anything else in the world going on. Syaoran on the other hand sat up straight and tense, his nerves driving him to insanity.

"Oh, THAT'S real smooth. What are you going to say, 'Sorry about kissing Machi- the wonderful amazing girlfriend of my glorious buddy Shizu. I hear you sleep around… wanna have sex with me?" Shizu replied, imitating Syaoran's voice while putting in his own icy sarcasm to frustrate Syaoran.

Syaoran glared. "Well, for starters, I wouldn't call Machi 'wonderful' or 'amazing' and I certainly would not say that you're my glorious buddy. Sleep with her? For goodness sakes, that's not what my intentions are! I've told you that!"

Shizu sighed and said slowly, "I don't think you heard me quite right yesterday then. I said that Sakura wasn't the kind of girl that you want to hang around with. She has a bad reputation and…"

"Stop," Syaoran said commandingly. "I heard you yesterday, but I won't listen to it. You say she has a bad reputation? What's to say that she wasn't caught in a situation like me? She's the girl I want, and I came to you because I thought that you'd help."

"Yeesh, don't get so huffy on me. I was just trying to warn you. But I know the girl, Dai, and she is one to fool even the worst of us."

"Well, aren't I lucky then? I'd rather be a fool than to be completely aware of the skankiness of my girlfriend and not do anything about it…"

Shizu growled, realizing that Syaoran's sarcasm was directed towards his personal life. "Fine! Then walk up to her and tell her that it was all a misunderstanding and that even though she has a horrible reputation, you'd like to try her on yourself!"

Syaoran looked directly into Shizu's eyes and responded, "That's pretty much exactly what I plan to do."

"But… but… Dai! I was just kidding. You really ought to reconsider that… I was speaking out of anger. She's not going to take that seriously! You'll become her prey!" Shizu insisted.

Syaoran glared at Shizu. "You know I'm going to talk to her no matter what happens, so why must you insist to make this harder on me? If you want to help me at all, keep your bitch out of my way."

"Her name is Machi!" Noticing that Syaoran grimaced every time he heard the name, Shizu repeated, "Machi Machi Machi! That won't be a problem. She's been telling everyone that you're a womanizer. You told her that you were going to make your life hell? Well, she's doing just that to you."

"So I noticed…" Syaoran muttered.

Syaoran jumped off of the car that they were talking on with a graceful easy, making Shizu whistle and almost forget the moment. However, seeing Syaoran walk away brought back his current state of mind. Shizu made one last attempt, yelling after Syaoran's turned back, "I don't understand you Dai! You could probably have any girl and yet you want the only one you shouldn't have!"

"Amazing how chemistry works!" Syaoran called back, still walking away. He heard Shizu sigh, and smiled inwardly at how easy it was to make him back down.

After walking around for about thirty minutes, looking for any place that Sakura might pass, Syaoran was about ready to give up his worthless search.

Passing a toy store, he finally saw the emerald eyed girl that he was looking for gazing at a teddy bear in the window.

"How cute…" he heard her say to herself.

Without realizing what he was saying, Syaoran said, "It reminds me of the one you gave to me years ago…"

Sakura turned around, stunned to see Dai saying something that she would have imagined Syaoran saying to her. "What was that?" she asked, the shock not hidden in her voice.

Syaoaran cursed at himself in his head and said, "Oh…hi Sakura! I'm sorry, you reminded me of something that happened to me when I was little. I didn't mean to interrupt- I was caught at looking at the teddy bear in the window. Please don't mind me."

Sakura looked sideways at Dai, still confused at what Dai was talking about. After a few moments she smiled. "I was…"

At the same time Syaoran said, "Sorry for…"

Sakura and Syaoran stopped and laughed at themselves.

"At the park..."

"At the park..."

Syaoran and Sakura shook their heads, thinking, "Wow… this feels really familiar."

After a long pause, Syaoran said, "I'm sorry for what happened at the park… You happened to uh… walk by at a bad moment."

Sakura blushed and shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have stopped and stared. It really wasn't any of my business."

Syaoran was trying to think of more things to say, but his voice was caught in his throat and he couldn't stop thinking, 'Why is it that Shizu insists she's so terrible? She is the Sakura that I remember from years ago!'

Sakura realized that the pause was lasting a while and feeling slightly awkward said, "I should get going. I want to go see a friend of mine…"

Syaoran nodded slowly, hoping that the friend wasn't Machi, but said, "It was nice talking to you Sakura."

Sakura gave a curt nod, and began to walk away. Feeling the tension, Syaoran grabbed her arm and said, "Wait!"

Sakura turned around, not knowing what to expect out of someone as threatening as Dai. She couldn't understand why she felt warm and safe, but at the same time was worried that Dai was going to be the girl-beater that Machi had said he was.

Instead, Syaoran said softly, "What you saw at the park was an accident… I mean… I don't like her, M-Machi."

Sakura smiled, making Syaoran feel like there was hope yet. He let go of her arm, the warmth from her filling his heart.

"It's ok… there are always more girls, right? Don't worry, Dai, we can be friends," Sakura said, smiling almost as innocently as she did when she was younger.

Syaoran's eyes widened before they fell to the ground. "Right… we can be friends," he said hollowly.

"Goodbye, Dai," Sakura said, leaving Syaoran with the feeling of dread that he was beginning to grow accustomed to.

Syaoran slapped his forehead once she was gone. 'Great,' he thought sadly, 'The situation doesn't seem to be getting any better at all.'

A/N- Written on December 27, 2004. Oi! Chapter 8 coming your way with new A/N's! And I edited all the old chapters (mostly for spelling things and such). Now that I remember the story, this is going as I planned! Syaoran is wallowing in his sufferings (poor Syaoran) and the secret to Sakura's reputation is still slightly in the dark. Please send comments to !


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Syaoran laid in bed, thinking about the possibilities, or rather, the lack of possibilities that he had regarding what to do about Sakura.

'Maybe for a little while I can deal with being "just friends" with Sakura. Until she realizes that I'm not the horrible person she must think I am,' Syaoran thought, desperately trying to be optimistic. 'After all, all I need is her friendship until she realizes who I am. But then again, even though she said we'd be friends, how am I supposed to keep in contact with her? How am I supposed to approach her and get to know her better?! It's not fair. If I was in my regular body I wouldn't have this problem!'

After a few restless nights of thinking, and days of wandering through the town, Syaoran picked a place close to the high school grounds where he could watch as students would file in and out of the school building.

'I can't just sit around the school, it's to strange since I'm not a student. At the same time, I can't just search for Sakura and follow her wherever she goes…'

"I don't feel like I owe you an apology or anything, but I want to tell you that I've been thinking about the things you've said and I want to tell you straight out that I don't like you and I'm going to try my best to keep my best friend from people like you."

Being so deep in thought, Syaoran did not see anyone walk up to him. Had he been the same person he was as a child, he would have been angry with himself for not being more attentive. As he was now, he was disappointed in so many aspects of his current situation that not realizing he was being approached was just another disappointment to add to the list.

Syaoran looked up to and couldn't help smile at seeing an adamant Tomoyo before him, with her arms on her waist and a determined expression on her face.

"I understand. Under any other circumstance, I would want you to keep her away from people like me. But at the same time, I would do anything if she would just give me a chance. Meaning, I would like you to also give me a chance with her."

Tomoyo frowned. "I don't understand you, and I don't really feel the need that I should understand you. The only impressions that I have from you are from when you were kissing Machi, who happens to be the only person that I really do not like, and when you were lecturing me how to be a friend. From what I can tell, you are not qualified to lecture about friendship."

Syaoran paused, knowing that he would have to choose his words wisely. "When I was really young, I did not think that friends were necessary. I thought friendship was nothing more than a burden and I pushed everyone close to me away because I did not know how to handle those situations. With time, however, those thoughts changed as I met some really amazing people. I could not deny the power of friendship, loyalty, and love. I have not always found friendship necessary, but there are certain relationships that I have treasured and am trying to protect."

Tomoyo nodded, as if trying to understand the value of Syaoran's words, but not fully getting the context. "The words you say are sensitive and moving, but I do not know if I can just believe that is what you think because you say so. I'm sorry if I am cold to you but…"

Syaoran interrupted her, realizing their conversation was not progressing. "Do you believe in magic, Daidouji?"

Stunned, Tomoyo didn't know how to respond at first. "Y-y-yes, but why do you ask?"

"I believe in magic, too. I think that the power of magic makes it so that things aren't always the way they seem. Sometimes, magic makes it so that we are can't see the truth, it's a mask for reality."

"Maybe. I think magic is so much more than that. But I think in your case, 'magic' is just an excuse for human error. It's not magic that makes me think you're not a good person. It's your own actions that I've seen that make me think so little of you. It's not magic that made you kiss Machi, or made you smoke with Shizu. I don't see how magic has to do with your situation at all."

"That's true of course. But I'm asking you to keep an open mind for me. What can I do to earn your trust?" Syaoran said, realizing that he would never get close to Sakura if her best friend would have nothing to do with him.

Tomoyo, who had been standing in front of Syaoran, suddenly turned around. After a few moments of silence, she said, "You always sit outside the school. Even though you are trying to give the impression that you are an angry person, why don't you go to school? I don't care to earn your trust, and I would not care if you left and I never saw you again. But if you want my idea of you to change at all, I want to see what kind of person you are in a different setting. Perhaps, if you went to school, it'd be easier to see what kind of person you really are. Although, seeing you more might give me a negative impression of you…"

Syaoran almost wanted to punch himself for not thinking of it sooner. His thoughts were that because he was only in Tomoeda for three months, it meant there was no reason to enter school. But when he thought about Tomoyo's logic, and the fact that Sakura was always at school, he realized what he needed to do…

… until he returned to his room and realized that going to school was going to be a problem. Not that getting into the school would be a problem, he could easily transfer into the school with Wei's help, or even his mother's help if necessary.

"Wei, I can't get this damned thing off!" Syaoran yelled in frustration, pulling at the chain on his throat so roughly that it looked like he was trying to strangle himself.

"Well, yes sir. I thought we had already determined that at the airport," Wei replied coolly.

Stopping his efforts for a moment to glare at Wei, Syaoran responded, "How am I supposed to go to school looking like this?!"

"I don't know, sir. Personally, I would be horrified to even walk out of the apartment looking like you do."

Having grown accustomed to Wei's personality, Syaoran just sighed.

"If you would like, I can get you a uniform, and I can speak with the school."

"Thank you!" Syaoran said, before grumpily heading to his room.

'I never thought I would go back to school in Japan…' Syaoran thought, looking at the ceiling of his room. 'Who knew that things would turn out like this. Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to not only be in the same class as Sakura, but sit behind her like I used to. Things have to get better between us if we are in school together.' Thoughts of Sakura in the school setting were on his mind until he fell asleep.

A/N- Ok, as I post this I have a billion things I wanna say, but I will try to keep it as short as possible. First, this is the first chapter release since… sometime in 2004. I realize that there are probably no readers left, and because of that, finishing this has become something I want to do in order to "move on" to other projects I have always wanted to start, but neglected to do because I want to finish older things first.

Another thing, my writing style has changed a LOT in the past few years. I re-read through my story and had I started now, I would have done SO many things differently. Since beginning this fanfic, I have not only taken Japanese language classes, but am currently living in Japan. I have come to realize that most of the situations in my fanfic would never happen socially. For example, people would not be so casual with names- I refer to Syaoran as Dai by all characters, but no one would refer to him by his first name the way I am making everyone do so. Anyway, I want to complete this fic in a style similar to the way I started, so forgetting all these cultural things and writing issues, if there are any readers, please bare with me as I try to finish this fic in the same style that I started it with.

My third and final confession: I have almost no idea about most of the story of CCS left in my head. I'm holding onto ideas about the characters and vague memories of episodes, but now I am mostly just using my own imagination. I remember using the elders even though I know they don't exist because it was a major part of the fandom many years ago. I'm not including any ideas from Tsubasa though, this is strictly involved from the CCS story. I might try to re-watch some episodes of CCS, but if a lot of things are off or characters are very OOC, I'm sorry!

Since it's already written, next chapter will be out either this Tues/Weds. I would, however, love to hear feedback!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"Hello everyone. My name is Kasutarou Dai…" Syaoran said in front of around 30 students staring at him like he was a part of a circus. Or at least, that's how Syaoran felt as he grimly introduced himself in front of the students. His voice sounded edgier than he wanted it to sound, but there was no way to control his tone when he was feeling as uncertain as he did. As of last night, he was excited about going to school and thrilled at the prospect of getting closer to Sakura. But he could already see where he was going to sit, and the option before him was not a good one.

"P-p-please welcome Kasutarou Dai to our class…" the teacher said, a hint of fear in her voice. "As for where you s-s-sit... there is an open s-spot next to Saitou Machi. Machi, please raise your hand."

'Whhhhhy?! Out of all people, why do I have to sit next to her?!' Syaoran thought, the anger in his mind showing with a scowl on his face. Fortunately, he was in the same class as Sakura, but he was in a seat that was almost as far away from her as possible.

For a brief moment, Syaoran made eye contact with Sakura. A sense of deja-vu overcame him as he remembered the day that he transferred into Tomoeda elementary and had faced a similar situation. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked into Sakura's eyes and saw the face of the elementary school girl he once knew. He felt a connection with Sakura, a connection that was strong enough to overcome appearances. Syaoran just hoped that it wasn't all in his imagination and wished desperately that at this moment he could read Sakura's mind.

Shizu's words concerning Sakura suddenly came to his mind, making him feel more angry than anything else. Looking away, Syaoran headed towards his new seat. Machi smiled at him as he walked towards her and leaned over her seat with her elbows tucked under her in order to be as provocative as she could be.

'Doesn't work when I know you're an evil bitch,' Syaoran wanted to say. 'And why would I want to see your boobs when there have probably been a dozen other boys who you have gone through.'

Throwing his bag on his desk, Syaoran plopped into his chair, feeling a bit uneasy knowing that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Machi, will you please show Dai around campus and help him get situated into high school life here?" the teacher asked timidly. "And Dai? I know that the office probably mentioned this to you, but jewelry is against school regulations. I do not mean to complain about your appearance on the first day of class and cause you any embarrassment, but could you please change your hairstyle and… m-makeup?"

"No kidding. You look like such an idiot that it makes me sick looking at you," a guy muttered at the opposite end of the classroom.

Syaoran glared at the boy, a look so fierce that would have scared most people into silence. The boy that made fun of him was an exception however and just smiled a smile that irritated Syaoran even more.

"The necklace doesn't come off," Syaoran said, sounding a lot angrier and rude than he meant to.

The teacher was immediately silent and didn't pursue the issue any farther. He could hear whispers around him about what a horrible attitude he had, but could only think about the fact that Machi was batting her eyes at him. Syaoran desperately wanted to leave, but knew that for the sake of getting to know Sakura and gaining an ally in Tomoyo he had to stay and suffer through it.

The bell signifying lunch break came in what seemed like no time, although the whole time Syaoran had been staring off into space.

"Time to show you around," Machi said coyly. "There are plenty of quiet places we could go together…"

'Her clinginess is worse than Meiling's,' Syaoran couldn't help but think. So he decided to treat her the way he would treat his cousin in this situation. He stood up and walked towards the door, feeling that the best thing would be to find a nice place to sit for the rest of the break time.

On his way out of the classroom, he noticed Shizu, who was also coming out of a different class. Shizu, surprised to see Syaoran, ran up to him and patted him on the back.

"I'm surprised you're here. What do you say to leaving though? I could barely stay awake in the last class…"

A few people behind came out of the room behind Shizu, including Tomoyo, who apparently was not in the same class as Sakura this year. Like Shizu, Tomoyo also seemed surprised to see Syaoran.

"So you came. And you're in the same class as Sakura. Don't think that just because of that, you'll have your way with her. Even if we aren't in the same class, I'll protect her all the same…"

Although it was only a few days ago since Syaoran had first talked with Tomoyo, he felt like he was talking to a different girl than he had talked to from the first time. Not only was she a different girl from a few days ago, but over the years Tomoyo had grown into a beautiful young girl who was starting to show a stronger spirit than he had ever seen from her.

"I would have it no other way," Syaoran said simply.

"I actually have a request of you," Tomoyo said, smiling.

Her change in attitude was so quick, that Syaoran felt that he needed to run away, although he couldn't reasonably tell why.

Without waiting for Syaoran to respond, Tomoyo continued, "Please come to the drama room after class today. It's near the music room, which I'm sure you passed coming to class today. I expect to see you there."

Shizu, who had been just standing and watching, cried out, "Hey. He's not your bitch you know. As a matter of fact, today we were planning…"

Cutting off Shizu, Syaoran replied, "I'll be there."

As Tomoyo left, a satisfied smile on her lips. Syaoran couldn't explain his feelings, but he almost felt like he had been sucked into something terrible that he wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Shizu yelled, cutting off Syaoran's thoughts. "I thought you were into the Kinomoto girl. What's with taking Daidouji's orders? Thinking of playing both of them now? Cause I gotta tell you, I don't think that Daidouji is much better of a choice… she's pretty… but is she really your type?"

Syaoran looked at Shizu and sighed. "I don't think you'll ever understand the way I think…"

"Like hell I don't! Whatever! Take the purple haired commander! Heck, and her best friend. At least it means you'll leave my girlfriend alone!"

Shaking his head, Syaoran began to walk away.

"You have very strange taste in girls, Dai. That Daidouji, she's as weird as you get! You haven't spoken to her enough to know her true intentions! You're gonna wish you didn't agree go to the drama club after class. Who knows what sick fantasies she has going on in that twisted head of hers…"

Although Dai could vaguely hear the words of caution coming from Shizu, the words weren't completely making sense to him. 'Sick? Twisted? That's not the Tomoyo I remember…'

A/N- Thanks for all the feedback that I got! I was really surprised and happy to hear everyone's thoughts. I know that there are a lot of holes in the story and I'm trying to fix a lot of them- but I think that there are a lot of things that will be hard to fix until I finish and go back and fix the beginning. One problem is that because I have everything from Syaoran's POV, it's hard to really understand Sakura's thoughts and actions—although that's something I'm working to fix ). Also, when I started this fanfic I hadn't seen the 2nd CCS movie (it wasn't yet released in America OO) so I was writing from the perspective that it hadn't happened yet. I would like to continue this story as if Sakura had not confessed her feelings and that the second movie had not happened- sorry if it messes up anyone's image of the story!


End file.
